


One Sentence Fics

by christinchen



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, one sentence only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28510680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinchen/pseuds/christinchen
Summary: A collection of short one sentence only fics
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	One Sentence Fics

**Author's Note:**

> this was blatantly stolen from the One Sentence Only challenge table Mini/1 (https://one-sentence-only.dreamwidth.org/33904.html)

**family**

“Spend some time with your family,” is what John had said to him and then sent him off to Canada to spend Christmas with his sister; it took three days for the wrongness of this to sink into Rodney’s brain and one exasperated sign from Jeannie when she opened the front door to find one sheepish looking Air Force Colonel standing there for it to disappear again. 

**melody**

“You’re humming and it’s driving me insane, Rodney,” Zelanka yelled for not the first time that day “I’m… I’m happy,” Rodney replied, sounding almost a little surprised at that himself, his thoughts wandering back to last night, the way the sheets had been tangled around his and John’s bodies, as if trying to keep them from separating, their lips pressing breathless kisses to one another, the soft gasps leaving their mouths as they all but melted into each other, “I’m just really happy.”

**innocence**

He had never thought of himself as innocent in any way of the word; he had experienced a lot of things in his life young that had stifled any innocence had he ever possessed it: Sex, drugs, violence and that was all before he even got to college; he had hurt people, killed people, tortured people and yet here Rodney was, treating him with such gentle, soft touches that it almost hurt, kissing him like it was his very first kiss, touching him as if he had never been touched before, making love to him like he was a virgin dressed in white; and maybe it wasn’t that he wasn’t losing his innocence with Rodney as much as he was regaining it. 

**date**

“Oh my God, is this a date?” Rodney exclaimed, his fingers still tangled in the collar of John’s dress shirt, his lips inches from John’s where they had been pressed against each other just seconds ago “What gave that away?” John muttered, voice dripping heavily with sarcasm, before pulling Rodney in again, kissing him and kissing him until the candles on the table were burnt low, their forgotten dinner had grown cold and the white wine in their glasses gotten warm. 

**outside**

They don’t do this, not here, not out in the open, not where everyone could see, an innocent passerby or a deliberate pursuer; it’s too dangerous, too much risk, they can’t, they shouldn’t, never in front of people and yet, and yet Rodney can’t help the frantic noise that escapes his mouth as he all but flings himself across the Gateroom and into John’s warm, so very warm, so very alive body, can’t help the distraught sob as John’s arms come around him, holding him still, holding him tightly against him, just as desperate if the shaking fingers finding their way into his hair are any indication “I’m okay,” it’s whispered softly into his skin, “I’m okay,” it’s the only thing that matters right now, “I’m okay,” and Rodney nods because yes, yes he is okay now.

**Workaholic**

“C’mon, Rodney, break time,” John wheedled, not for the first time in the past few hours “Hang on, I just need to - hey, i was working on that,” Rodney exclaimed as the laptop was finally simply removed from underneath his still typing finger tips “I said: break time,” John told him, turning him around and pulling his body flush against his “Oh, that kind of break time, why didn’t you say so?”

**sunset**

Sometimes all it took was to see the sun rising at the horizon to hammer home that they had survived to see another day, another dawn, no matter how close they’d come not to, other times it took a moment longer to sink in, for the cold of the panic and the adrenaline to disperse, but when familiar arms wrapped tightly around his frame, held him close, when he felt the soft kisses pressed into his skin Rodney knew that he didn’t need to wait for the sun to rise in the morning to be okay again. 

**spotted**

“It’s snowing,” Rodney says, his voice holding an almost childlike wonder, small specks of pure white falling from the sky, landing on the palm of his stretched out hand, they appear stark in contrast to the black of their uniforms and John’s dark hair; he feels the now familiar soft fondness settle into his chest at the image in front of him, he feels a probably stupidly wide smile spread across his face and then John turns to face him, the grin on his face blinding: “It’s snowing!”

**curls**

The first time he saw them John stopped dead in his tracks, Rodney’s fingers snipping impatiently in front of his face, his “What? What?” ringing through his ear but never quite registering; there they were, at the nape of Rodney’s neck, his hair cut more than grown out, a result of being cut off from Earth and his refusal to let a Marine with an electric trimmer near his head, and John couldn’t take his eyes of the soft looking wisps of hair, he just had to reach out and touch.


End file.
